


Dancing Together

by ITSJUSTICE



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-20 20:14:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15542127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ITSJUSTICE/pseuds/ITSJUSTICE
Summary: Charlotte is a dance instructor and after her old dance partner quit she cant afford to be picky and ends up having to get a dance partner that is a woman.





	Dancing Together

Charlotte Flair was sitting on the floor of her dance studio with two of her friends Becky Lynch and Naomi Looking at potential dance partners for Charlotte. Charlotte's old partner quit so that he could go on dancing with the stars and she only had a few weeks before her performance and if she didn't get a new partner she wouldn't be able to dance at the biggest dance festival of the year.

Natalya came running into the room with Carmella and Lana hot on her heels. "What if you were to dance with a woman Charlotte. This could bring good headlines here to the studio and most of the dance partners are already paired up with our students."

"We tried to tell her that wasn't a good idea but managed to escape from the room we were talking in.", Carmella said with Lana nodding beside her.

"Wait that might actually be a good idea Nattie", said Naomi, "Most of your male partners from the past have all been shorter than you why try being in the lead.

"Thanks Naomi I knew my idea was good", she said with a smug smirk tossed in the direction of her two nay Sayers.

"But who could we get as most of the women here aren't even comfortable with being touched by another women when they're learning.", said Becky.

"Well what about Tamina she's a good dancer and she's really fun to be around and takes directions well.", says Lana

"Also she is the only one who knows all of the dance that you are performing besides us but we can't do it because we have our own dances." said Carmella

Charlotte cleared her throat causing everyone in the room to finally look at her. "As nice as that idea is you guys; Tamina never looks me in the eye let alone come near me. I mean she barley even speaks to me."

" Can we try it out before you say no Charlotte", Becky asks

"Alright fine but if we have no dance chemistry together what happens then." Charlotte says as she looks at Nattie because it was her idea. 

" Well if it doesnt work out I will dance with you along with doing the other dance with TJ.", resoponded Natalya.

The Next Day

After practice Tamina was asked to stay after class because they had a special assignment for her. Tamina just raised an eyebrow before saying ok.

Tamina sat down against the wall as everyone left the building except the dance instructors. "What is this about ?", Tamina asked the approaching Natalya.

"Charlotte needs a dance partner for the festival and since you know the dance we were hoping you could do it since you don't have a dance for it.

"She wants to dance with me, I don't even talk to her our dance chemistry could be bad. And also why can't her partner dance with her?", Tamina asked

"Because he quit and you are the best one for the job Tamina.", Charlotte says startling Tamina in the process who turned to face her.

"Shouldn't you want someone who ways less than me for this particular dance." Tamina said with a small smile causing Charlotte to stare at her lips.

Still staring at the other woman's lips unnoticed by Tamina she said, "I'm stronger than I look Tamina and don't worry I know how to lead very well."

" Oh I'm not worried about your leading skills and won't this be a bit controversial since we are both women?",Tamina asked

"We already cleared it with the judges.", Natalya said reminding Tamina and Charlotte that she was in the room still.

"Alright lets get started then I guess", Tamina said. Charlotte nodded and then held her hand out for Tamina.

Tamina took the hand offered and once they're hands were clasped properly Charlotte pulled Tamina close and they begin to dance slowly. Both trying to get a feel on how the other dances. They were surprised at the almost instant chemistry they had together.

Their pace quickened as they became more intuned to each others movements. Charlotte twirled Tamina and then dipped her low allowing the other to sway up to an upright postion. They skipped over the lifts but accomplished everything else before they left the studio for the night.

As the weeks leading up to the competition became shorter the two women became closer and much more comfortable around each other. And then the day before the competition Charlotte's partner returned from dancing with the stars. He hadn't made it onto the show and decided he was ready to perform with Charlotte now. Charlotte had Tamina up in a lift when he came in causing her to some what drop Tamina slightly. Tamina feeling it happen managed to wrap her legs around Charlotte's waist and slowed her descent.

"What the hell are you doing here", Charlotte said as she released Tamina completely once she was down.

"I came to help you win at the dance festival as I am your dance partner.", the old dance partner said.

Tamina had started to walk away slowly so that she wouldn't be noticed but was caught when her shoe squeaked. She smiled at them when they looked at her. Charlotte wrapped her around Tamina's waist drawing the women close to her.

"She is my partner now you left me alone without caring about what would happen to me if you left so I don't need you anymore. So please leave we have a competition tomorrow.", Charlotte said with an icy tone.

The guy left with a disappointed sigh and the two women began dancing again. "Tamina I really appreciate you helping me out and allowing me to get to know you these last few weeks."

"This has been fun for me and I hope that even if we don't win we can still dance together sometimes or even just hang out", Tamina said with a smile and with that smile Charlotte knew she was in love with shorter woman. 

Day of the Dance Festival

The studios glam squad were working there magic so that everyone looked amazing. Charlotte and Becky had been the first ones finished so they were in their dressing room talking about anything when Charlotte told Becks something surprising.

"Becks I think I'm in love with Tamina."

"Really"

" Yes really what am I going to do"

"Kiss her after your performance is over and see how she responds."

"Becks you're a genius thank you."

Tamina and Charlotte met on stage. The people in attendance went wild at the sight of two women about to dance together. Tamina placed her hand in Charlotte's and they began to sensually dance together. They glided around the stage owning it and making it look like they had been dancing together for years instead of weeks. Every twist, turn and lift was beautiful and precise. Once the music ended Tamina had just come up from the dip at the same time Charlotte went for the kiss. Charlotte moaned quietly at the feeling of Tamina's soft lips against hers. The kiss was quick but everything Charlotte wanted. 

The crowd went wild at the kiss and could still be heard from the dressing rooms as they walked off the stage. Tamina had to wait until after the awards were over with to ask Charlotte what that kiss meant.

Charlotte and Tamina won first place which caused Tamina to return the kiss before they went up to get their prize.

Later that night the sat down and discussed everything. Well they mostly discussed everything, Charlotte had pulled Tamina onto her lap and kissed cutting off the rest of the words Tamina was going to say after hearing her say she loved Charlotte.


End file.
